Retroreflective materials are characterized by the ability to redirect light incident on the material back toward the originating light source. This property has led to the widespread use of retroreflective sheeting for a variety of traffic and personal safety uses. Retroreflective sheeting is commonly employed in a variety of articles, for example, road signs, barricades, license plates, pavement markers and marking tape, as well as retroreflective tapes for vehicles and clothing.
Two known types of retroreflective sheeting are optical element sheeting (e.g., cube corner sheeting) and microsphere-based sheeting. Microsphere-based sheeting, sometimes referred to as “beaded” sheeting, employs a multitude of microspheres typically at least partially embedded in a binder layer and having associated specular or diffuse reflecting materials (e.g., pigment particles, metal flakes or vapor coats, etc.) to retroreflect incident light. Cube corner retroreflective sheeting, sometimes referred to as “prismatic” sheeting, typically comprises a thin transparent layer having a substantially planar first surface and a second structured surface comprising a plurality of geometric structures, some or all of which include three reflective faces configured as a cube corner element.
A cube corner element can include three mutually perpendicular optical faces that intersect at a single apex. Generally, light that is incident on a corner cube element from a light source is totally internally reflected from each of the three perpendicular cube corner optical faces and is redirected back toward the light source.
Security marks are used to indicate that an article is authentic. Security marks have been used on beaded retroreflective sheeting. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,894 describes a security mark for use on beaded retroreflective sheeting having the ability to be optically variable based on viewing angle. U.S. Pat. No. 7,995,278 describes a security mark for use on beaded retroreflective sheeting that appears to float or sink along the article sheeting surface.